Arrrg, Don't Even Think About It
by clara potc
Summary: When Will accidentally wishes Elizabeth into the labyrinth, he and Jack must go save her. But a terrible surprise awaits William. Now he has some choices to make... Pirates Labyrinth Crossover
1. those blasted pirates

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ect. that are in this story, so do not sue me.

This story takes place before Will becomes captain of the dutchman, but after they get Jack from the locker.

* * *

Will sat on the deck, reading a book Calypso gave him called Labyrinth, when Jack came quietly up behind him. "What are you reading?" "Nothing," Will said, quickly trying to hide it. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take it then!" he said grabbing the book. "La-a-beee-rinse? Labeerinse? What the hell is this rubbish mate? When do you have time to read? I didnt even think you knew how." "I practice my reading 3 hours a day! So that when I meet a goblin, er, I mean pirate, I can teach him to read." "You really are a eunich." Said Jack, shaking his head. "You give me that book back now!" "No!" said Jack, flailing it around. "No, Jack no! your getting rum on it!" "Oh so you dont like rum on your books, huh, alright." Then he set it on the ground and poured his whole bottle right on top of it. "How do ya like that mate!" he said, smiling. Right then Elizabeth came walking in, and when she saw Jack with Will's soaked book, she couldn't help but start laughing."Why do you two always have to be soooo mean to me!!!" Will cried, causing more laughter.

"If you don't, stop I'll, I'll, I'll wish you all away to the labyrinth!" "Oh, we're so scared! Ha! Ha! Watch out Elizabeth, he's gona send his goblins at us!" " I really will Jack! Ok i'm going to do it, I wish the goblin king would take you away right now!" All of a sudden Elizabeth dissapeared. Jack laughed nervously,"ha, thats funny. But really, jokes over Will, bring her back....Will?.......Are you all right?....Hello, have you zoned out or somthing?" "I. Wished. Elizabeth. Into. The. Labyrinth. THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT JACK! Get over here Jareth, you stupid, sparkly, thing! I've got a few things to say to you!" Jareth poofed in waving his glittery cape around. "what's said is said." Jareth said, sounding bored.

"You bring Elizabeth back right now! I didnt mean to wish her away,I love her! I meant to wish that"-Will pointed desprately at Jack-" drunk vagabond away!" "What did you call me, you little", Jack started but Jareth interupted,-"stop your bickering, pirates. Its not my fault careless people like you always wish people away, just to wish them back again. If you want your girlfriend back you'll have to get her by going through the labyrinth before your time is up. "But, why? can't you just give her back? What do you want with her anyway?" "Well I don't have anything to do in my castle so I just figured since people wish each other away so often, it would be funny if once in a while it really happened. Besides, its fun for me to watch people fail miserably. If you want to save your girlfriend you're going to have to start now, because you only have 13 hours to solve the labyrinth." Then he laughed evily and dissapeared, leaving Jack and Will outside the walls of his labyrinth.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." Jack said somewhat sarcastically. Sudenly Jareth poofed back again. "Wait, I forgot one of my lines" Then he started waving his cape around and said loudly, "Turn back William, turn back before its too late!" "Ok, we get it!" Jack yelled, and Jareth dissapeared.

* * *

Meanwhile ...

Elizabeth sat in middle of a bunch of little goblins with huge bulging eyes all huddled around her. "Get off me you little rats!" Elizabeth cried getting histarical. "You dont like my gobblins?" said a voice behind her. Elizabeth jumped and spun around to see where the voice came from. Standing before her was a tall man with puffy blonde hair and a glittering cape. Everything he wore was covered in sparkles, and he looked like some kind of punk rocker. He looked down at her distainfully and raised one eyebrow. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Elizabeth said trying not to sound scared. "You humans always ask the same questions." Jareth said thoughtfully. "No matter. You are here because your boyfriend wished you here. If he and his strange friend dont solve my labyrinth before their time is up, you will be mine."

"What are the charges!" Elizabeth demanded. "What do you mean, what are the charges?" "I am the governer's daughter and I demand to know what the charges are!" Jareth just looked at her for a while. Her dirty blonde hair was all strewn across her face, and her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. He sighed, "You are here because your boyfriend wished you here, there are no charges. I can tell your going to be a difficult one." "So if Will and Jack dont solve this labyrinth, what happens to me?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh, you turn into a goblin." Jareth said calmly. "Oh I get it." Then she started laughing histerically. "So I'll just sit here andd wait for those two ... pirates! Your all just a big bunch of bumbling... uh...pirates! "Pirates? Thats not too bad of an insult. I've been called worse." "Clearly you've never been to Tortuga then." said Elizabeth.

* * *

Back at the Pearl...

"Will!" "Elizabeth!" "Will!" Jack!" Will!" Barbossa and Bootstrap collided into one another. "Did you find them?" Bootstrap asked. "No, I didnt." "I bet their just doing this to freak us out!" Bootstrap said.

"Thats the stupidest idear i've ever heard. This is all your fault, just like when we stole that Aztec gold."

"How can this all be my fault?"

"Oh, well, i just needed someone to blame, savy?"

"ohhh, thats not fair!"

"Well clearly you haven't been to Singapore, then."

" I wish-"

" Arrrg, dont even think about it."

"What, I was just going to say I wish you didn't have to be so cruel."

" Oh, I thought you were going to wish me into the labyrinth."

"What! Thats a load o rubbish. There is no labyrinth."

"Oh yes there is, watch. I wish the goblin king would take you away right now! See, I told you ...Bootstrap?" no answer "Bootstrap?...Darn it."


	2. I told you so

"Why are'nt there any openings in this blasted place?!" Jack asked, getting anoyed.

He and Will had been walking for almost half an hour, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"I don't know Jack. Why don't you just enjoy this nice walk? Look at how everything is so sparkly, and glittering, and-"

"Shut up."

"Hey! Don't you say that to me! It's not nice."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you. Why did I come anyway? Elizabeth is the one who killed me in the first place! I owe her nothing."

"You deserved to die. Don't think I didn't see you kissing her."

Jack was so shocked that he didnt see the sparkly branch in front of him. Will turned around and suddenly he saw Jack come flying towards him, screaming like a maniac. Then they slammed together and went tumbling onto the ground.

"How could you attack me like that!!!!" Will said angrily, getting up.

"No, I wasn't-"

Will socked him in the nose before he could finish.

"You can't do that to me!"

Jack hit him back, and then they were both rolling around on the ground, trying to hurt each other. While they were fighting they didn't notice they had rolled right into an opening.

"Hey, look Will! We went right through that wall!"

"This labyrinth is full of openings, we just didn't see them!"

"Come on, lets keep going."

* * *

_At the castle,_

Elizabeth was sitting on the ground, pondering how she could escape. Jareth had gotten bored of watching her sit miserably, and left to watch Will and Jack in his labyrinth. Elizabeth looked around her to see if their was anything she could use to help her escape. _There's nothing in this room! Its all just stone and marble._ Then her eyes fell on a window all covered in spiderwebs. Underneath it was a heavy, stone table. _I could make some sort of rope and tie it on the leg of that table. Then I'd climb down from this dirty castle and be free! If only I had some material..._She looked down at her dress. Right then Jareth came stalking in.

"Would you like to know how your rescuers are doing and how close they are to rescuing you? I can insure you it's wonderfull news."

"Their almost here?!" Elizabeth asked looking up at him hopefuly. 'They actually made it? I can't believe this."I can leave this horrid place!!!!"

"Actually they're doing horribly. probably some of the worst that have ever tried, and their's two of them! It's quite pathetic really. Why, even if I gave them a whole year they'd never make it to you." Jareth said smiling and picking at his nails.

Elizabeth just looked at him with a completely mortified expression. "Oh..."

"I hope you've taken more of a liking to my labyrinth, since it seems you'll be here for a while. By a while I pretty much mean for the rest of your life."

"It's a horribly discusting place and your a bad decorator! Why, this is nothing like my beautiful mansion at home, with its elaboratly detailed paintings, and silk curtains, and fluffy, soft, warm beds, and blankets....your castle is a pig sty! It shouldn't even be considered a castle! I hate it here and I hate you!" She looked around, discusted.

"Glad you like it."

Elizabeth just huffed and crossed her arms. Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the room above. Somone muttered something about Barbossa and that there's no such thing as a labyrinth. Then there was a pause and a loud yell of, "Where the bloody hell am I?!" that sounded somewhat familiar to Elizabeth.

"Oh, looks like someone else has been whished into my not-in-the-least-bit-discusting, beautifully decorated, elaborately detailed, un-pig stied castle." jareth got up and strode out, happy to be getting more future goblins.

When he left Elizabeth continued planning out her escape._ I'll use this somewhat uncomfortable dress as a rope. After I tie it around the leg of the table I'll climb out that hidious window, find those two idiots, and we'll never speak of this labyrinth again. _Then she thought of whoever was in the room above her. _Maybe I should help them too. No one should have to suffer in this dump with that monster who dresses like a drunk person. Wait, I'm not risking my own escape for someone i don't even know! My poor brains must be scrammbled under these circumstances._

Up in the room above, Bootstrap was looking around bewildered.

"Welcom to my beautiful labyrinth." Jareth said, appearing out of nowhere.

Bootstrap looked at him up and down. _I can't believe Barbossa would go to the trouble to get a guy to dress up like that, just to play a joke on me. "_Thats very funny Barbossa, but I'm not falling for any more of your tricks."

Jareth sighed. "This is not a joke. you really are in my labyrinth. That other pirate wished you here."

"Come on! This is not all that funny. Barbossa, you really need to get a life."

"While your just sitting here pretending this is a prank, I'm going to go see if the guy with the monkey wants to come save you. Which I highly doubt."

On the pearl, Barbossa was sitting feeding his monkey a peanut. "That old fool never should have said there is no such thing as a labyrinth. He got what he deserved."

"Is that so? I suppose you won't be going to save him then." Jareth was suddenly sitting right next to barbossa.

"Jareth, I thought I'd be seeing you. I'm not going to save Bootstrap, so don't bother asking."

..."Alright then. I'll just leave."

"You mind sending a message to Bootstrap? Tell him I said, I told you so."

* * *

_Back in the Labyrinth,_

"What are these two doors doing here?"

"Try asking what they lead to jack."

"Ask a door where it leads to! You must be joking. Doors aren't alive." Jack said frowning.

"Their both staring right at you Jack."

"Gaaa!"

"Fine I'll ask then." He walked to the doors. "Do either of these doors lead to the castle?"

"You can only ask one of us that. Just to tell you, one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies."

"Well, which one's which?"

"You can only ask one of us."

"Why?" said Jack, coming up next to Will.

"You can only ask one of us."

"Oh, I'm not good at these things, they confuse me. You'd better try Jack."

"Well I'm frustrated, and I don't feel like it." Then he walked up to the red door and kicked it open. When Will and Jack walked inside they fell straight into a dark cavern-like place.

"Nice going Jack."

"As if you would have done any better!"

"If I'd had, I probably would have gotten it right off!"

"You were too much of a whelp to even try!"

"You wanna fight me?"

"No."

Will punched him anyway.

They were still trying to hurt one another, when Hoggle came in. "Do you two wan't me to help you out of here, or would you rather keep killing each other?"

"You know a way out?" Will asked.

"He's short."

"We would very much appreciate it if you could show us the exit. Wouldn't we Jack?!"

"He's short."

"Well I was going to show you the way out, but then _he_ went and called me short!"

"you'll have to let us out sometime because if you don't you'll be stuck here with Jack just like me."

Hoggle's eyes widened in horror.


End file.
